En teoría
by Brillo de las Estrellas
Summary: En teoría, Harry era inalcanzable. Hasta que perdió su corazón. Ginny lo sintió en su pecho cuando él tomó su mano y entraron por esa puerta, a lo que sería el primer día del resto de sus vidas. En ese momento, la teoría era irrelevante, por que el amor es todo menos teórico. (One-Shot).


**En teoría**

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo mágico y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solo escribo nuevas aventuras para ellos.

 **Summary:** En teoría, Harry era inalcanzable. Hasta que perdió su corazón. Ginny lo sintió en su pecho cuando él tomó su mano y entraron por esa puerta, a lo que sería el primer día del resto de sus vidas. En ese momento, la teoría era irrelevante, por que el amor es todo menos teórico.

Ginny lo miro largamente, lanzó un pequeño suspiro que removió los mechones de furioso rojo que enmarcaban su rostro y negó silenciosamente. Apartó su mirada del moreno de brillantes ojos verdes que sonreía mirando a la pareja bailando lo que sería su primer baile, y si Ron podía decidir al respecto, el último. Decidió que ya era hora de volver a la realidad. Salir de esa fantasía en la que vivía desde los diez años.

La boda de Ron y Hermione fue hermosa. Velas, flores y hechizos por todos lados. Un Ron desaliñado y una Hermione llorosa. Su familia por doquier. Y aún así se sentía sola. Se alegraba haber venido, no todos los días una tiene la oportunidad de ver a su hermano y a su mejor amiga parados frente a frente jurándose amor eterno.

Personalmente creía que Ron era un inmaduro al que le faltaba mucho para merecer a Hermione. Pero si veías bien en sus ojos, podías ver que eso no les importaba, ellos lo harían funcionar, hasta que les saliera bien. Ella lo supo desde el principio, que esos dos terminarían juntos. Era una pequeña de solo diez años y aun así lo supo. Era muy claro. Algo te tiene que impresionar grandemente como para que tu primera carta desde Hogwarts sea una muy detallada descripción de esa pequeña niña Granger y de su odiosa costumbre de saberlo todo, anotando apenas en la post data que Harry Potter era genial y que los terrenos de la escuela era enormes. Hermione fue algo más difícil, ella era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, su acto un día acabo, el día en que Ron casi muere intoxicado por la _Amortentia_ que la horrible de Romilda Vane indirectamente le dio. Lo sostenía con sus manos, como se sostiene a lo más valioso de tu vida, con los ojos húmedos y la cara en pánico. Solo era cuestión de tiempo con Ron y Hermione. Desearía que para ella también lo fuera.

La música no dejo de sonar, y luego de bailar con su esposa, su madre y su suegra, Ron se acercó a ella. Caminado con una sonrisa en esa cara pecosa. Estaba en su perpetuo estilo descuidado, pero se había esforzado para estar más formal. La túnica estaba planchada y sin machas. Con la pajarita pérdida Merlín sabrá donde. Esto mas obra de Ron que de Molly.

-Baila conmigo, hermanita.- Ron la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la pista de baile. Se dejó llevar.

-Pensaba que odiabas bailar.- dijo una Ginny tan perpleja que olvidó por completo su intención de felicitarlo por su matrimonio. Ron sonrió aún más si es posible.

-Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. Un poco de vergüenza no lo opacara. Además, McGonagall me dio unas excelentes clases de baile que no aprecie en su momento. Hoy soy el Rey- dijo Ron lanzándole una rápida mirada divertida. Ginny estaba impresionada. Ese no era el Ron que conocía y soportaba.

-Me alegro por ti, Ronny. Y por Herms. Se ve hermosa esta noche.- dije abrazando su cuerpo. Él apoyo su mentón en la cima de mi cabeza y rió levemente.

-Gracias, hermanita.- respondió él de forma suave. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. No había necesidad de palabras. Ron se movió y la miró con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Ginny, se que este no es el momento ideal para está conversación, pero ya la he pospuesto demasiado.- comenzó a decir Ron, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Me abrazo fuertemente y continuó.

-Un catorce de febrero durante tu primer año en Hogwarts, los gemelos me secuestraron dentro de un apestoso armario de escobas, haciendo que les prometiese algo. Recuerdo que Fred parecía tan serio al respecto y yo solo quería que me dejasen en paz. Era sobre ti, Ginny.- susurró Ron, dejando que asimilará lo dicho. La mención de Fred trajo una dolorosa punzada, su corazón aún no sanaba esa herida y al pasar los años se resigno a que nunca lo hiciese.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo prometer, Ronny?.- dije, su voz sonando temblorosa, unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon y Ron las limpió con ternura de su rostro.

-Él dijo: "Ron, protege el corazón de Ginny, tu eres él que más cerca ésta de él", pensé que hablaban de tu ingenuidad o nuestra relación de hermanos. Pero no era eso ¿cierto, Ginny?.- declaró Ron balanceando a ambos lentamente por la pista de baile. Se quedó petrificada en sus manos. Por un momento pensó que la habían maldecido, probablemente unos de sus graciosos hermanos, con un _Petrificus Totalus_ de tan inmóvil que quedó. Las palabra de Ron penetraron su mente. Él lo sabía. Ron lo sabía. Su secreto. Su-secreto-no-tan-secreto. Una sensación de pánico y frío intenso bajo por su columna vertebral. Lo miró instándole a continuar.

-No lo entendí por años. Hasta ese dos de mayo, cuando lo dieron por muerto y tu grito estremeció el mundo. Por que él era tu mundo. Y no lo vi, Ginny, estuvo ahí frente a mí todo el tiempo, en tus sonrojos, en tu torpeza, en tus sonrisas secretas y en tus miradas soñadoras. Pensé que lo admirabas, como todos los niños magos admiran al El-Niño-Que-Vivió, al héroe que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso y me olvidaba de ello. No quise ver, ver que te enamoraste de él y él de ti. Por que él es mi mejor amigo y tu mi hermanita. Esas cosas ocurren sólo en las novelas muggles que Hermione tanto ama. Ginny, quiero que seas sincera conmigo y me diga exactamente cuando tiempo. Y no lo nieges que ya he visto como lo has mirado toda la noche. Ni siquiera para mirarme a mí, que estoy más hermoso de lo normal.- dijo Ron sonriendo. Rogándome que confiara en él como antes. Como cuando había tormenta y los rayos me hacían refugiarme en su espantosa cama naranja, o cuando me consolaba los días que los gemelos me jugaban bromas, o cuando Percy me ignoraba y él me llevaba a la colina a jugar Quidditch hasta que olvidaba todo. Aunque él sonreía, no estaba segura de su opinión sobre mis sentimientos. El Ron que estaba ante mi era un hombre mucho más maduro de lo que sus veintiún años sugería. No el niño que creí que era hace algunos minutos. Me esperaba esas palabras de Hermione, una persona racional e intuitiva. No del simio con patas de Ron. Algo había cambiado en la forma que mi hermano veía el mundo. No sabría decir si era la influencia de Hermione o la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Sea lo que fuese, se alegraba por él.

-Diez años.- musite bajito. Y me permití mirarlo de reojo. Él era hermoso. A su manera única. Harry se encontraba mirándonos dar torpes pasos de baile por la pista. Mientras conversaba con Víctor Krum, el mismo Víctor Krum que Hermione tanto insistió en invitar y que Ron aún odiaba. Su cara estaba aparentemente apacible, solo el leve fruncimiento de sus cejas oscuras insinuaba la molestia e irritación que debía estar sintiendo en este momento. Conocía cada matiz de su preciosa cara.- Diez largos años.- Susurre de nuevo. Ron alzó las cejas por la sorpresa. No dijo nada por un momento. Solo se escuchaba los gritos de la fiesta y la voz de George bromeando sobre que tan alcohólica debía ser Molly para nombrar a sus hijos Ron y Ginevra. Que si volvía a tener otro hijo probablemente le pondría Jack o Martini. Y el posterior sonido de dolor que profirió George cuando su madre le dio la respuesta.

-Empiezo a creer que Fred le pidió a la persona equivocada cuidar de tu corazón. Habría sido más conveniente pedírselo a su dueño. Ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo. Deberías pedirle que te saque a bailar. No quiero que sigas desperdiciando tu vida esperando. Ve, Ginny. Sabe Merlín que no hay otro hombre al que yo le confiaría a mi hermanita favorita. Aún cuando me haya costado tanto hacerme a la idea.- dijo Ron. Sus palabras tocaron algo en ella. Sobre todo porque sabía lo ciertas que eran. No quería seguir poniendo en pausa su vida, esperándolo. Que esos diez años se convirtieran en quince o veinte. Solo porque tenia una pequeñísima oportunidad. Aún así no dio a demostrar nada. Se sentía demasiado incómoda. Pasar la mitad de su vida enamorada de un hombre que no le correspondía le hizo mucho daño a su autoestima. Odiaba pasar los días con esas preguntas tan corrosivas, como: ¿Soy lo suficiente para él? ¿Lo suficientemente bonita, interesante, poderosa o brillante? ¿Lo soy o no? ¿Y si lo soy por qué no esta interesado? ¿Hay algo mal conmigo? Seguro algo lo esta. Paso demasiado tiempo antes de que se diese cuenta que aun si amas a alguien, eso no te garantiza que esa persona te corresponda. Tu solo puedes dar razones para ello y esperar correr con suerte, esperar el milagro. Y ella puede dar testimonio que la esperanza es el veneno de muerte lenta y torturosa por excelencia.

-Soy tu única hermana, Ronald.- le respondió, tratando de cambiar de tema. Nunca tuve el valor para decirle a Harry lo que sentía por él. Que creía que era el amor de su vida y quería envejecer a su lado. Como adoraba la apariencia de su rostro por las mañanas, su amabilidad para todos, que siempre podías contar con él, su risa impertinente, o lo brillantes de sus ojos cuando reía, su costumbre de pasarse la mano por ese desorden que tiene por cabello y tartamudear de la manera mas tierna posible cuando esta nervioso, o cuando se muerde el labio inferior y frunce el ceño cuando se encuentra concentrado, sus chistes malos y sus gustos raros. Era demasiado cobarde y tímida. Y la única vez que se atrevió a decírselo, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que mandarle una canción cursi el día de San Valentín que decía: 'Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso', avergonzándolo frente a muchos estudiantes, él nunca lo mencionó. No fue su más brillante idea, lo reconocía. La valentía se la había arrebatado las desilusiones, su indiferencia y Cho Chang. La timidez le quito el resto de sus oportunidades. No hay día que no se reproche amargamente por ello. Días y noches donde se siente sola y desearía no amarlo para no sentir ese hueco en su corazón. Esa soledad le llevó a cometer uno de sus más grandes errores y casi muere poseída por uno de los Horrocrux, y de no ser por Harry probablemente la séptima hija de los Weasley no existiría sobre la faz de la tierra ahora. Pero Ginny sabe muy bien que no mandamos sobre el corazón y no escogemos a las personas de quien nos enamoramos.

-Está bien, hermanita. No te presionare. Hazlo a tu modo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Y si ese cabeza de escoba de cuatro ojos te hace feliz, no me interpondré entre ustedes.- término de decir Ron, la pieza estaba por acabar y Hermione se acercaba para reclamar la atención de su esposo. -Aunque si se sirve de algo, te diré que Harry tampoco ha apartado la vista de ti en toda la noche. Soy su mejor amigo. ¿A quien cree que engaña?.- terminó Ron diciendo, se rió suavemente, con la plena certeza de haber cumplido con su promesa a Fred. La pieza terminó y él le dio un fugaz beso en la frente, tomó a su esposa de la mano y se la llevó por la pista para comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa donde estaba reunida su familia. Y tomó una copa de hidromiel. Necesitaba mucho alcohol para procesar lo que Ron había insinuado hace unos momentos. ¿Sería posible que Harry pensara que ella era linda? ¿La veía como una mujer o solo cómo la hermana de mejor amigo? ¿Su mirada fija era solo amable o por que estaba interesado? Eran esas dudas las que la paralizaban y no la dejaban actuar. Sabía que debía hacerlo rápido, alguna otra se le podría adelantar, porque no hacer nada y esperar que mágicamente él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y le declarará amor eterno, estaba dando nulos resultados. Debía cambiar su estrategia de conquista. Sentarse a esperar no funcionaba. Así que se encaminó a él, sin tener la menor idea de que decirle, pero con la firme intención de hacerlo.

-Ginny, ayúdame a...-siguió hablando su madre al tenerla cerca. Sin tener idea que la ignoraba, asentía a todo lo que decía, impaciente por continuar si misión de esa noche: Conquistar al amor de su vida. Su atención estaba en un hombre moreno de gafas redondas que hablaba y se abrazaba al tonto de su hermano. Harry la miró, no despegó sus ojos de ella y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, con una tenue sonrisa plantada en sus labios. El mundo para ella se volvió ingrávido, su corazón opacaba el sonido de la orquesta y en su garganta sentía un nudo de nervios. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, sintió que su corazón explotarían, sus manos sudaban y todo lo que podía ver, oír y sentir era a Harry. Saludo a su madre. Se armó de valor. Era una adulta, por Merlín. Veinte años no viene solos. Tres, dos, uno, ahora.

-Harry, me preguntaba si...-dijo a la carrera. No quería perder el valor. Por fin logró decirle más de tres palabras que no fuesen los 'Hola', '¿Cómo estás?', 'Pásame la mermelada, por favor' y los 'Gracias' habituales.

-Ginny, me preguntaba si...-declaró Harry al mismo tiempo. Nos interrumpimos, reímos como dos niños avergonzados. Con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes.

-Adelante. Las damas primero.-accedió Harry.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Harry?.- murmuró con la voz más segura que poseía. Preguntando la interrogante que debió haber hecho años antes. Esa que definiría si tendría oportunidad con él o no.

-Sí, me encantaría.- susurró Harry con una sonrisa con hoyuelos incluidos. Atrapó sus manos entre las suyas y bailamos lentamente, esa lentitud tenía más que ver con la magnitud del momento que experimentábamos que con la falta de habilidad. Era una sensación surrealista. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazo mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de piano. La sensación de paz era potente. Capaz de desintegrar las conexiones de sus neuronas debido a la euforia. Tenía la urgencia de mirarlo y decirle: Te amo, Harry James Potter. Besarle como nunca nadie lo habría besado, borrando la huella de todas las anteriores a ella y solo dejando su recuerdo. Sin embargo, no quería asustarlo.

-Gin, hemos bailado este baile por años. Tu y yo. Es hora. Ven a dar un paseo conmigo.- comentó Harry después de unos minutos. Y sólo con esas palabras la chispa de esperanza que albergaba en su interior paso a ser una llama inmensa que llegaba al cielo y tocaba las estrellas. Esa esperanza diferente a la que sentia día a día, ella una esperanza exitante y no desgastante. Sin soltar nuestras manos, caminamos hasta el pequeño estanque de agua pantanosa que esta frente a La Madriguera. Estaba expectante ante lo que sea que fuese a decir.

-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace seis años, Ginny. Creo que hoy es un día perfecto para hacerlo. Celebramos el amor y la unión, después de todo.- dijo Harry. Paso sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo y colocando mechones en todas las direcciones. Se veía absolutamente adorable. Estaba nervioso, incluso aún más que ella. Suspiro enlazando nuestras miradas y comenzó hablar.

Hablo sobre lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, sobre lo bien que sus cabellos de fuego y sus graciosas pecas combinaban con mis cálidos ojos, sobre el tiempo que ha deseado decirme que esta enamorado de mi, sobre que debió callar para que el Señor Tenebroso y sus Mortífagos no tomarán represalias contra mí, sobre el miedo que lo acechaba de que me enamorará de otro hombre, sobre que debió besarme ese día que ganamos el campeonato de Quidditch, sobre que fui su último pensamiento antes de aceptar a la muerte como a una amiga y lo sigo siendo cada mañana y cada noche, sobre que el tontorrón de Ron le ha dado su bendición y ahora todo esta en mis manos, sobre los celos que sintió cuando Krum pensó en sacarla a bailar, sobre que trabaja de Auror para hacer de este mundo un lugar más seguro para mí, sobre el tiempo que le costó sanar todas las heridas tanto mentales como físicas después de la batalla final, sobre el tiempo que hemos perdido y de cómo nunca lo volveremos a perder si esta en su poder, y sobre lo mucho que le gustaría que aceptará salir en una cita algún día con él.

Cuando terminó, sus ojos estaba brillantes y expectantes esperando una respuesta. Mientras que por los suyos rodaban lágrimas de felicidad. Era tal la felicidad que la embargaba ese momento, que solo le permitía soltar carcajadas alegres. Por primera vez en su vida no tenia palabras, ni ninguna respuesta rapida e ingeniosa. Así que lo besó. Lo besó por todas aquellas veces que deseó hacerlo y no lo hizo.

En teoría, Harry es inalcanzable. Un amor imposible. Lo adoró de lejos, deseando que fuese mío. Pero no era lógico, el debía estar con alguien igual de brillante que él, lo sabía, más eso no calmaba mis anhelos. El héroe que derrotó a Lord Voldermort. Tan ocupado salvando al mundo que nunca tuvo tiempo para entregar su corazón. Lo idealicé durante cinco años. Era perfecto. Sin embargo, cuando lo conocí realmente, la realidad superó la ilusión. Él era humano. El más hermoso de todos. Y yo solo era un punto rojo en la periferia de su vida. Nunca demostró sentir más que compañerismo. Creí que solo me veía como una amiga o conocida, gracias a Merlín me equivoque. Ahí estaba él, devolviendo el beso, nuestro primer beso, sus labios formando una sonrisa encima de los mío. Entendí que el amor es todo menos teórico. Es mas bien práctico, irracional, emocional e infinito.

Horas después, cuando la madrugada aún reinaba sobre su mundo. Ginny abrió la puerta y le dijo tímidamente: Bienvenido. Harry sonrió porque entendió la sutileza que la palabra encerraba. Era un 'bienvenido a mi vida'. Él le sujetó sus manos entre las suyas y se las llevó a la boca para darles un tierno beso. Entraron juntos por la puerta, a lo que sería el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

 **Nota de autora:**

Este es mi segundo One-Shot. Y esta vez si coloque el disclaimer y la nota de autor. Esta es mi versión de la historia. Lo que me fuese gustado que pasara. He estado en una situación parecida. Escribir este One-Shot fue una forma de terapia. Y aunque para mi la historia no termino bien, se bien como me hubiese gustado que terminara. Espero que os haya gustado como me gustó a mi escribirlo. Esta no es una historia donde se enamoran los personajes, solo son personajes ya enamorados que esperan declararle al otro lo mucho que lo ama. Mi historia no describe el viaje sino la meta. Se que los personajes son OoC, pero era necesario. Especialmente Ron, que no es ni de cerca mi personaje favorito. Porque es más insensible que una piedra. Por eso hoy quise redimirlo. Me encantaría que me dejaran vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.

Con amor, Brillo.


End file.
